As the world continues to develop, users continue to rely on mobile computing solutions and connectivity. Wireless communications allow users to connect and deliver messages. An example of messaging may be mass communications initiated from users or entities. These mass communications may include many recipients ranging from hundreds to millions. In some instances, these mass communications may take the form of mobile messages sent to end user devices. These messages may be sent using a short message service (SMS) or multimedia messaging service (MMS) and may utilize short codes or long codes. Enterprise companies may send mass messages to end users for various purposes. Systems facilitating communications between end-users and enterprise companies, however, face difficulties facilitating two-way communications. For example, messaging systems currently require users to include keywords in sent messages to facilitate communications. The addition of these keywords is burdensome for the end user and may create inefficiency in facilitating two-way messaging.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.